


Phenom-anal Thrill Ride

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Porn, Curiosity, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking, gay for pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: AJ Styles is a newly divorced single dad who needs to make some extra income until he gets back on his feet. He answers a "gay for pay" ad online, figuring he can explore his sexual curiosity whilst getting paid but he ends up getting a lot more from the experience than he expects.





	Phenom-anal Thrill Ride

Allen looks back at his small house with a grimace, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans that have been strategically ripped. He wore a black v-neck shirt along with it and black cowboy boots that he wears almost all the time because they’re good quality and he paid a lot for them, dang nabbit! Back when he was able to do that sort of thing because he had a wife and kids… which he doesn’t have anymore. Not the wife, at least, which is fine with him because he was falling out of love with her anyways but he figured they’d stay together for the kids.

They haven’t. But they get shared custody so Allen is fine with the way it’s all turned out. The only thing he has a problem with now is that he needs to make some extra income on the side now that he’s living alone and being a plumber just isn’t cutting it right now. Once he gets some more clients, it’ll be easier to manage but he needs to make do in the meantime - so you can’t blame him for answering those “gay for pay” porn ads when they were specifically looking for an older man like him.

It works out perfectly! Allen makes some money, he gets to explore a side of himself he’s been meaning to do for awhile, and hopefully, he can fuck somebody hot. That’s why he’s waiting outside his house right now, looking for the bus that would take him… they call it a bus but Allen is pretty sure it’s those cars with front seats but a massive back for two people to fuck while somebody films them, rails on the top for leverage if needed and windows high up to bring some light into the car but positioned so high that nobody can really tell what’s going on with the inside. When Allen sees the “bus” pull in, right in front of his house, the adrenaline proceeds to surge through his veins. Looks like it’s time! Time to get his gay on, that is!

 

The door slides open to reveal a man with silver hair and deep brown eyes, looking like somebody that’d be more fit for a corporate office environment instead of somebody that should be working on porn but then again, Allen’s been a good Christian man his whole life living the dream with a wife and three kids but look what happened there! The man smiles at Allen and holds out his hand, which Allen takes to shake firmly.

“So you must be AJ?” The man asks, his voice rather soothing.

“Mmhm, sure is.” Allen nods. He didn’t want to use his real name so he just used his initials - plus, it’s his nickname.

“Well I’m Shane, nice to meet you!” Shane steps back. “Come on in!”

Allen steps inside the bus, feeling the blankets underneath his feet. He shuffles towards the back to make himself comfortable on some white, plush blankets, finding absolutely nothing off about the inside at all - looks just like it did in the pornos.

“We’re about to pick up the guy you’ll be fucking for the video but in the meantime, how about you tell me and the camera a little about yourself?” Shane asks as he picks up his camera from the bag, turning it on to aim at Allen. He looks back at the driver with a nod, a silent signal for him to drive the bus away.

“Yeah, alright, sure.” Allen nods, looking into the camera. “Uh, I’m AJ. Recently divorced and livin’ on my own so I need a bit of extra money for now until I’m able to, you know, not do that anymore.” He shrugs.

“Recently divorced?” Shane nods. “That’s good. I mean, it’s not good but it means you’re single.” He chuckles softly. “So you’re straight then?”

“Ehhh…” Allen hisses and raises a hand, twisting it back and forth. “I think so?”

“You think so.”

“I guess I’m curious, which is why I answered the ad.” Allen admits, bringing that hand back to run through his long brown hair. “I started dating my wife in high school and I haven’t been with anybody else after that. But I’ve been noticin’ other guys and I always wondered what it’d be like to be with one. Even watched some uh, gay porn when I knew nobody else was home.” He chuckles nervously, gnawing along his bottom lip.

“Naughty AJ.” Shane shakes his head. “Tsk, tsk. That’s okay though, we’ll make sure to solve your curiosity today. Is there a specific guy you have in mind or just any guy will do?”

“I do wanna fuck a hot guy. I have some standards.” This time when Allen laughs, it’s more confident. “Uh, I don’t know if there’s a type… maybe something different from my wife? Maybe uh, a pretty boy with blonde hair. A nice, tight body.”

“Pretty boy, blonde hair, nice body…” Shane smirks. “I have a feeling you’ll like the guy we have set up for you today then.”

Allen raises an eyebrow curiously, grinning as he rests a hand over the crotch of his jeans. “Oh really? Can you tell me about him?”

The bus slows to a stop and Shane and Allen look over to the door. Shane glances over at Allen as he walks on over to open the door. “Why don’t you ask him yourself, AJ?”

Holy _fuck_ , Allen was not prepared to see that gorgeous sight that just walked in here. He has to blink a few times and pinch himself to make sure it’s not a dream - it wasn’t, and the pain he feels isn’t a dream either. That was definitely a pretty boy with blonde hair and from what Allen can make out with the clothes covering him, a nice, tight body as well. He has dark blue eyes too and when he smiles at Allen, Allen can’t help but smile back.

 

“Wow.” Allen breathes, checking the blonde out. “You’re uh… Shane said I had a feeling I’d like the guy they set me up with and he’s totally right.”

“Think I like you too.” The blonde replies with a chuckle as he crawls on over to seat himself in Allen’s lap, Allen’s eyes widening with surprise at how direct he was - but they are about to be in a porno so he supposes it doesn’t matter. They’re gonna fuck anyways so why bother being subtle? That in mind, Allen decides he won’t hold back either. Flipping his hair back to stare up into the blonde’s eyes, he smirks as he uses one hand to grope his ass, the other holding onto the small of his back.

“Ooh, I _really_  like you.” The blonde coos as he holds onto Allen’s shoulders. “So what’s your name?”

“AJ.” Allen tells him, glancing briefly at the younger man’s lips. “What’s your name, pretty boy?”

“Tyler.” He responds, running a hand back through his long blonde hair before the hand rests on Allen’s shoulder again. “So you’ve never been with a guy before, huh?”

“Nope.” Allen shakes his head. “Looks like you’re gonna be my first. Lucky you.”

“Wow, you’re confident!” Shane cheers. “Are you confident that you’ll be able to show Tyler a good time? He’s hard to please.”

“As long as he has a thick cock, I think I’ll manage just fine.” Tyler assures Shane, not taking his eyes off of Allen once. “When are you going to let me have fun with him, Shane?”

“I’m askin’ the same thing.” Allen concurs, the hand on Tyler’s ass moving upwards to slip underneath his shirt. “God, you _really_  are pretty.” He purrs, pressing his hand hard on Tyler’s back as he moves to lay Tyler on the floor of the car, Allen hovering right over him. “I promise I’m gonna tear you apart.”

A hot breath escapes Tyler’s parted lips as he stares heatedly into Allen’s eyes. “That’s a big promise.” He breathes out.

“Yeah, AJ, you’ve never been with a guy before.” Shane reminds him. “How sure are you?”

Allen chuckles lowly and looks over to Shane, raising an eyebrow. “When I was married, the sex was never a problem. My ex wife even told me she doesn’t think she’ll find a dick like mine ever again.” And Allen is proud of himself for that, at least, that his wife will miss that part about him.

“Besides Shane, I told ya - I’ve been watching a lot of videos. Think I got the idea of it down.”

“I don’t even care.” Tyler shakes his head, threading his fingers into Allen’s hair. “Just fucking fuck me already.” And suddenly he crashes their lips together with a loud moan, a surprised whine making it into Allen’s mouth with how quickly he reciprocates. Allen doesn’t seem shy at all either, pressing hard into Tyler’s mouth and sliding his tongue wherever it could go. Meanwhile he grabs onto Tyler’s hair, tugging his head to the side so he could really deepen their kiss.

Kissing a guy isn’t any different from kissing a girl besides the fact that Tyler has a bit of stubble. Tyler sounds just as needy, just as _pretty_  as his ex wife did whenever they shared in this particular act of affection - except this isn’t an act of affection, no, it was an act of pure lust. His tongue is unyielding, unforgiving in the way it pilfers Tyler’s mouth and it’s a sign of what he plans to do to this blonde twink soon. Wouldn’t that be something? If Allen, a man who’s never fucked another man before, gave Tyler the best fuck of his life?

 

“Alright guys, this is real sweet but let’s get some real action in here, okay?” Shane asks. “Why don’t you guys strip down and Tyler, how about you show AJ what a man’s mouth can do?”

Allen pulls away, but not before leaving one last kiss to Tyler’s trembling lips. Tyler’s looking at Allen like he just found God himself and it sparks another surge of confidence within the older man. Allen smirks and winks down at him before he sits up straight, pulling off his shirt to show off his incredibly muscular, hairy chest underneath, as well as the tattoo on the side of his ribcage.

“O-Oh fuck, you’re big.” Tyler’s eyes scan Allen’s torso before he quickly begins to take off his own clothes, not wanting to waste any precious seconds.

“I… yeah, I agree.” Shane whistles lowly. “Sort of wish I could have you to myself now.”

“Sorry Shane, Tyler’s getting all my attention for now.” Allen apologizes. _Though he certainly isn't bad on the eyes either._

He undoes his jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers, his hard, thick cock springing out from their confines with the precome already beading at the tip. He was hard the moment Tyler straddled his lap - should Allen even call himself curious anymore? Seems like that crisis has already solved itself.

“That is the _biggest_ cock I’ve ever seen.” Tyler’s voice is on the edge of moaning and there’s a hungry look in his eyes - if that didn’t show how much he wanted to suck Allen off, the way he openly licks his lips certainly does. “You’ve… you’ve seriously never been with a guy before?”

“Wish I could say I did.” Allen says as he hops up to sit in the very backseat, looking out the window to his side. He doubts anybody can see his naked bottom half but he has to admit, there’s a thrill that comes with fucking somebody in semi public… not that he’s done it before but he’s always fantasized about it.

 

He flips his hair back and looks over to Tyler, wrapping his fingers around his hard shift as he gives himself a few jerks. “How about you do what Shane says and wrap that pretty mouth around me now, huh?”

Tyler swallows and nods quickly, crawling on over to Allen’s spread legs. “Y-Yes, daddy, anything you want.”

“Daddy?” Allen questions with a chuckle.

“Tyler’s really into it.” Shane comments. “What do you think?”

“Fuckin’ love it.” Allen answers, threading his hand back into Tyler’s hair as he guides his head towards his cock. “I’d love to be Tyler’s daddy.”

Tyler stares up at Allen through his lashes, wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock as he begins to bob his head at a steady pace, not bothering to start with a slow pace - he’s incredibly experienced, unlike Allen, so he likes to just jump right in when it comes to these shoots. Allen slowly closes his eyes and leans his head back against the seat with a moan, resting an arm behind his head so he can relax while Tyler sucks his cock.

“Damn, you suck daddy’s cock so good.” Allen groans, tightening the hold in Tyler’s hair. “Been awhile since I stuck my dick in something.”

“How long have you been divorced, AJ?” Shane asks. “Did you try to find anybody after?”

“Uh uh, I’ve pretty much been celibate after. Haven’t had sex in… months.” He sighs, opening his eyes again so he could look down at the pretty sight below him, who has now decided to deepthroat his entire length and the action causes Allen to moan loudly while he holds Tyler’s head down. _“God damn,_ it’s so worth the wait though, can’t believe how good he is at this.”

“Tyler’s our best.” Shane grins. “He can turn any straight guy easily.”

“Think that’s what he’s done to me.” Allen breathes out a chuckle, licking his tongue against his teeth as he pulls Tyler’s head back up to the top.

“Mmm, how about you fuck my mouth?” Tyler asks, lapping at the head of Allen’s cock so he could savor his taste. “Oh god, yeah, I want you to use me.”

“Told you I was gonna destroy you, remember?” Allen reminds him as he brings his other hand down to thread in Tyler’s hair. “Sure you’re ready?”

“Fuck my mouth, daddy, I’m _so_  ready for you.” Tyler mewls, his eyes glazing over dark with heavy lust.

Allen proceeds to push Tyler’s head down on his cock, pulling him up, and then pushing him back down in a quick motion. He thrusts his hips up to meet his head in a very pleasurable rhythm, the moans steadily falling from Allen’s lips as the ecstasy pumps through his veins, increasing with each second Tyler’s down there. His ex wife would _never_  let Allen do this to her, not so roughly. Allen can push Tyler’s head down and make him choke, make him gag, and Tyler will just moan and happily take it. Even though there’s spit dribbling at the corners of his mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks, Tyler genuinely seems to like this treatment.

 

“Yeah, this is good. Really good.” Shane nods. “Think uh, I think it’s time for the main event, what do you guys say?”

Allen grits his teeth together with a moan as he pulls Tyler’s head completely off his cock, watching in amazement as Tyler continues to use his tongue to take care of him. This little twink is fucking insatiable, is it normal for people to love cock that much? Whether it’s normal or not, Allen’s totally encouraging it. “What do you think, baby? Wanna get fucked by this thick cock?”

“Please, pl-please, I've never wanted to get fucked so bad before.”

“You really like me, huh?” Allen smirks, gently running his fingers back through Tyler’s hair.

Tyler closes his eyes at the soothing ministrations, nodding. “I do. You’re such a _daddy.”_

“So I’ve heard.”

“Are you guys fine with doggy style?” Shane asks, looking back and forth between the two. “We can get some hair pulling going on, spanking?”

“Yes.” Tyler’s eyes blow open, nodding quickly. “Fuck _yes.”_

“Well if that’s what pretty boy wants, that’s what pretty boy gets.” Allen says as he slides off the seat, kneeling up on the floor. Tyler follows after to get on his hands and knees in front of him, spreading his legs to accommodate the older man. His hole looks slicked and loosened already so Allen figures he must’ve done it before the bus came to pick him up - smart! Allen wants to fuck him like, ASAP.

 

“AJ, since you haven’t had sex in awhile, I think we can trust you. Are you alright with not using a condom?”

Tyler nods again. “I wanna feel him come inside me. Forget the condom, I want it bare.”

Shane chuckles lowly and nods. “Well, I think we might have to bring you two back together in the future if this goes well. Have a good feeling it will though.”

“I’ve never disappointed.” Allen shrugs, resting a hand on the small of Tyler’s back as he grabs ahold of his cock with the other hand, whacking it a few times against Tyler’s hole. “Think this one is gonna be disappointed if I don’t fuck him soon though.”

“Daddy, please!” Tyler pleads, pushing his ass back against Allen’s erection. “I want you to fill me up a-and fuck me, bet you’re g-gonna ruin everyone else for me.”

“Ooh, baby.” Allen whistles, shaking his head. “You’re that confident in me, huh?”

 _“Yes.”_ Tyler moans. “I know you’re gonna fuck me good.”

Allen chuckles lowly and decides to give in, pressing his whole length inside of Tyler slowly, inch by inch, until his balls were nestled against his ass. God _damn,_ he was hot as hell. Literally. His hole is warm and it’s tight and it clenches around his cock like a really nice vicegrip, so much nicer than any pussy he’s been inside. It’s killing Allen that he’s not moving and he only just now pushed into him!

 

He flips his hair back and brings his mouth by Tyler’s ear, smirking when he hears the very small, quiet whines from Tyler’s mouth. “Well is this good enough for you, baby boy?” Allen whispers as he starts with slow thrusts, giving a long, loud moan against his ear. “Is it _big_  enough for this slutty hole, huh? Huh, Tyler?”

“I-It is, it is, I promise!” Tyler whines, his nails grasping tightly at the comforters strewn below him on the car floor. “God, I can feel every single inch… it’s _amazing,_ you fill me up so good, daddy.”

“I know I do, baby.” Allen purrs as he moves a hand to lock into Tyler’s hair while his other hand grabs onto his hip, nails digging crushingly hard and down to the bone. That’s gonna leave a mark but as shown so far, Tyler’s going to be into it. Seems to be into everything Allen is doing to him. “Think you’re ready for what I have to give you?”

“I’ve _been_  ready, please.”

“Are you really sure? I don’t think you understand how rough I can get.”

“I can **take you.”** Tyler groans through gritted teeth, eyes lidding open. “Not gonna wimp out like your ex wife. Fuck me like the whore I am.”

Ooh, he's a feisty one! Allen admires his desperation to be fucked, especially because he shares the same desperation. It feels good though, knowing Tyler can take anything Allen gives him.

“You asked for it.” Allen scoffs and sits back up, shoving Tyler’s head down against the floor as he keeps the hard grip in his hair. He gives Tyler the hard, fast thrusts that he’s looking for, no easy transition from slow to fast, it’s sudden and doesn’t give Tyler anytime to adjust but Tyler’s a pro and despite it, he adjusts very quickly… and loudly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Tyler shouts. “So big, s-so big, you’re so big, you’re fucking me so _fast-”_

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?” Allen growls, spanking Tyler’s ass hard before he grabs ahold of one of his asscheeks, digging his nails into the flesh there. “You wanted this, you wanted to get fucked like a whore so I’m gonna fuck you like one.”

“Yes, _yes,_ it’s all I wanted!” Tyler cries out, the cry increasing in volume when Allen spanks his ass again. “Oh god, again, a-again, daddy!”

“Want some more?” Allen spanks him one more time. “How about another?” One more spank from Allen, one more cry from Tyler. “That’s right, _whore,_ moan for me, moan for your daddy.”

He fucks Tyler hard like this for a few more minutes, dirty words easily spilling from Allen’s mouth and pleading ones escaping Tyler’s. Allen’s hands are leaving marks all over Tyler’s lithe, toned body and his ass is completely red, completely hot from how many times Allen has spanked him. Although Allen seems completely into it, and he is, he’s hoping that Tyler really does feel good deep down and he’s not just playing it up for the cameras - because Allen isn’t.

 

“Roll Tyler onto his back.” Shane twirls a finger. “Let’s finish this off with some missionary action. I wanna see some kissing from you too. AJ, maybe you can start marking up his neck as well - I really want to see more of an emphasis on gentleness here, okay?”

“You heard him, pretty boy.” Allen pulls out, spanking Tyler’s ass one more time and jerking himself off to keep his pleasure going. “Spread those legs for me too.”

Tyler lowers himself to the floor and turns onto his back, stuttered breaths and gasps leaving his mouth as he spreads his legs. When Allen looks down to his debauched face, he sees the wetness on his cheeks and now he realizes why there’s a need for gentleness right now.

“You know how good you are at taking my dick right now?” Allen asks as he gets in between his legs, pushing back inside with a drawn out moan. As he shoves the entirety of his length inside Tyler again, he lowers his body to his and wraps his arms around his thighs to keep the younger man’s legs spread. “You’re doing such a great job, baby, daddy’s so proud.” Allen watches as Tyler’s eyes flutter shut, how his lips part open in a beautiful moan as he’s filled up to the brim - with what they’re doing right now, this sight shouldn’t be so… _heavenly_  but it is and Allen wants to drink it all in. He couldn’t have seen Tyler like this from behind. Reasons like this is actually why Allen prefers missionary above all else.

Tyler slips his hand through Allen’s hair, his eyes slitting back open so he can stare into Allen’s. With the other hand, he cups Allen’s cheek. His mouth parts open again in a small moan when Allen starts back on the thrusts that, while slow, are still hard and deep and everytime, they brush over Tyler’s prostate without fail. “You’ve fucked me so much better than anybody else has.” Tyler shakes his head. “I wanna keep coming back to you.”

Allen nods, pressing a chaste peck to Tyler’s lips. “Then I’ll let ya. Never been inside anybody as tight as you before - you are really… really somethin’ else, lemme tell ya. Would you want that? Be daddy’s precious whore?” He whispers against his mouth, pressing their foreheads together as he presses himself all the way in, rolling his hips around in a constant circle against his prostate.

“I-I’d do anything for you, daddy.” Tyler manages to stutter out in a whine through the sharp intake in pleasure. “Wh-Whatever… whatever you want me to be, I-I’ll be that for you.”

“Good boy.” Allen praises. “Now c’mere, give daddy a little kiss with that pretty mouth. C’mon.” Allen closes his eyes with a moan as their lips press together again but unlike the first kiss, it’s sensual and oddly sweet. Their lips slot together perfectly and there’s no mess at all, no sloppiness - it’s rather clean and loving, the type of thing you’d expect to see in some Nicholas Sparks movie. Tyler sighs through his nose and tilts his head, tugging gently at Allen’s hair as he slides his tongue into his mouth so he could map out the inside, tracing over every bump and Allen gladly lets him, letting Tyler take the control while Allen focuses on making them come because fuck, he’s getting incredibly close.

 

A minute or two later and Tyler slowly pulls away, licking his lips clean of Allen’s taste. He lets go of his hair so he could hold onto the sides of his head, forcing them to look into each other’s eyes. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna-”

“Gonna come, baby?”

“Yes.” Tyler nods. “I’m so close.”

“Me too.” Allen nods back. “Gonna come with me, baby? Gonna come with your daddy?”

“I-I will, promise. Just don’t stop - oh god, don’t _ever_  stop.”

Tyler doesn’t have to worry about that because Allen isn’t planning to until Tyler comes. And if he comes first? Well, that’s not happening because Allen has great self control - even if Tyler is kind of making it hard for him to hold back.

Allen moves his head to press his face into Tyler’s neck and with a deep breath, he claws his nails into Tyler’s thighs as his slow, hard thrusts turn into a rapid, bruising pace with a touch of desperation on the edge. He pistons his hips in and out as low moans fall from his mouth against Tyler’s neck. To stiffen the volume of those moans, he latches onto Tyler’s neck rather hard, sucking a mark onto it as he fucks him. It’s not the only mark he leaves either, actually, he leaves a few more marks on Tyler’s neck in the wake of his upcoming orgasm - they’re not as vibrant as the first but rest assured, they’re definitely there.

“Oh god, _oh fuck_ , yes, yes!” Tyler sobs out, throwing his head back as the pleasure tears through him. He holds onto Allen’s shoulders for a last attempt to anchor himself through the mind-blowing pleasure he’s experiencing and the sobs turn into choked out cries as his seed spills out onto his abs.

The way Tyler clenches so beautifully around Allen’s cock is enough to send Allen into his orgasm. His thrusts turn from a bruising pace into a frenzied, disorganized rhythm but it works for him and propels him into his orgasm rather quickly. Allen’s moans come out in a shudder against Tyler’s neck and with one thrust, two thrusts, his come shoots out to paint Tyler’s inner walls. He rolls his hips throughout the afterglow to prolong the length of his measure, only stopping when it gets to be too much for him.

 

Tyler’s fingers gently play with the ends of Allen’s hair and he kisses the top of the older man’s head with a soft smile. “Oh my _god,_ you did amazing.”

“I absolutely agree.” Shane grins. “Think that’s the hottest shoot we’ve ever done, if you ask me.”

“Glad I could live up to the expectations.” Allen breathes as he looks over to the camera, closing his eyes before he presses his face into Tyler’s neck.

“So AJ, what was your first time with a guy like?” Shane asks. “How would you rate it on a scale from 1 to 10?”

“11.” Allen immediately answers, smiling at the little laugh Tyler gives.

“I’d have to give this an 11 too.” Tyler nods. “That was so… jesus christ, that was the best I’ve had.”

Out of all the compliments Allen has ever received in his life, that was definitely the biggest. Not often an experienced gay twink tells you, a sexually curious man in his 40's, that you're the best sex he's ever had.

 

“If you give me a few minutes, I could go at it again.” Allen offers, raising his head up from Tyler’s neck. “I recover pretty quick.”

Tyler’s grin slowly widens and he openly surveys Allen’s body before he looks to the camera. “Can we?”

Shane purses his lips for a few moments in thought before giving a shrug with a nod. “Don’t see why not. We can have a quick break then do something new.”

“Still not done being my whore, huh?” Allen teases, smiling down at the younger man.

“Not even close.” Tyler brings his hand to the back of Allen’s neck. “Give your whore a kiss, daddy.”

You know what? Allen’s going to be just fine being on his own.


End file.
